I Love You
by Midnight Shard
Summary: What if Serena never came to stop Blair from going to France? What if the person who stopped her was the one she loved? Takes place after episode 13. A oneshot about C/B.


**I Love You**

By: twlight sea

**Hello everyone**** and thank you for clicking on my story! I am addicted to Gossip Girl, especially Chuck and Blair! I want to see what happens next between them! Anyways, I had this idea in my head for a while so I've decided to write a one shot about Chuck and Blair. This takes place after episode 13: The Thin Line between Chuck and Nate. **

**Summary: ****What if Serena never came to stop Blair from going to France? What if the person who stopped her was the last person on her list? Takes place after episode 13. A oneshot about C/B.**

**I Love You**

She was crying while she was walking to her apartment. She had decided to take a walk to clear her mind, but it only made her mind cloudier. Tears blinding her eyes as she tried to find her way home. This all happened because of her. All this pain in her life was because of her. She deserved all this pain because of what she'd done. Having an affair on Nate with Chuck just to get revenge on him was a horrible idea. Look at where it's left her. She has no friends, no boyfriend, and she was just called an Arabian by Chuck, whom she had developed hidden feelings for. She wanted to tell him then and there "I love you!" She wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs. But nothing came out--as usual. Instead, she wordlessly walked away from his presence, too hurt to look at the expression on his face.

After what felt like hours, Blair finally made her way to her apartment and walked into the elevator without saying "Good Evening" to anyone. One reason was because she didn't know if it was evening or if it was morning.

She slowly walked to her apartment door and knocked on it. Her mother came and opened the door and helped her get inside. "Why don't you go and take a nice hot shower to relax your nerves?" Eleanor Waldorf suggested.

"I'm too tired to take a shower." Blair mumbled.

"Okay…but do you need anything?"

"No thanks…I'm going to go and start packing my bags for the flight tomorrow."

Blair was almost done packing her suitcase when she absent-mindedly picked up the box where the diamond necklace laid which Chuck had given her for her seventeenth birthday.

When her eyes looked at the box, her heart ached as she remembered the memories that that necklace held. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she remembered all the times that they had spent together. She smile quickly faded as she remembered how she left him to go back to Nate for the umpteenth time. And now, she had neither of them. What a sad ending to her movie. The beautiful rich girl with two guys is left with neither of them and is running away to France. It would be the best movie ever created.

"Blair, are you done packing yet?" Eleanor asked on the other side of the door.

"Almost done," Blair replied in a voice that was not hers. It almost sounded hopeless and filled with despair. She didn't want to admit it but, her life was a mess, and there was no one who could clean it up.

* * *

Chuck was absent-mindedly playing with his cell phone, thinking about what he had said to Blair earlier that night. He didn't mean what he had said to her. As soon as those words that left his mouth, he hated the look on Blair's face, the way she walked out that door—out of his heart only to replace it with an empty feeling which made him scared. Chuck Bass had never felt this feeling before with any girl except Blair. Although he tried to deny it, his heart knew for certain: he will always love Blair Waldorf as much as God loves his creations. He was just too afraid to admit it. 

He stopped playing with his cell phone and started dialing a number he kept close to his heart which was so…un-chuckish. He waited anxiously, his heart thumping hard against his chest. The answering machine picked up and Chuck quickly turned off his cell phone. This was the tenth time he had called her and had always ended up at the same spot. _C'mon Chuck! Stop being such a loser and call her already! Is it too hard to tell her "I love you"? _His conscious asked him. _I don't know what you're talking about! Chuck Bass is no loser! _Chuck replied back to his conscious. _Yes you do. I'm inside you remember. I can hear all your thoughts and since the limo incident, she's all you've been thinking about. And if you can't tell her that you love her, then will you be able to call yourself a man?_ Chuck thought about what his conscious had stated and agreed with it. He dialed her number again and this time he didn't hang up when the answering machine had picked up. "Blair…it's me, Chuck. Look, I'm…sorry for what I said before. I guess I was just angry that you kept taking Nate back after all those times he had hurt you. But…the reason why I was angry at you cannot be spoken through our phones. I need to speak to you in person. Please call me. And…um…goodnight Blair."

Chuck let out a breath of relief. That was probably one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. _I am definitely no loser._ He smiled to himself.

* * *

Blair had reached her cell phone when Chuck had left his message. She was surprised when she heard her phone ring. Who was there who actually wanted to talk to her? Maybe her father was calling to tell her how excited he was that she was coming to France for a semester. 

When she listened to the message, she started breathing harder as she heard the familiar voice that she longed to hear all night. When she finished listening to the message, she was torn. Should she go and meet him? Or should she go to France? She stayed there, weighing her options. Suddenly, a voice appeared in her head. _Blair, I think you should blow this whole France thing off and go and run into Chuck's waiting arms._ Blair was afraid she had gone psycho. _Who is this in my head?_ The voice replied. _I'm your beautiful conscious, telling you to ditch France and go to Chuck. Who needs to see the Eiffel Tower when you can spend your time looking at his gorgeous face?_ Blair was quiet, thinking over this option. He did sound like he really needed to see her, which was surprising for someone, like Chuck, to desperately need something. _I don't think I can do it._ Blair said to her conscious. _Why not?_ It demanded. _I just can't._

Blair picked her phone up and called Chuck, praying that he wasn't already asleep.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Chuck. It's me, Blair."

"I am so sorry for what I said earlier. I was angry and drunk and I'm really sorry."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Blair asked coldly.

"Meet me in front of your apartment tomorrow morning. I need to tell you something important tomorrow."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm leaving for France tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I'm done here Chuck!" she exclaimed, letting the tears she'd been holding back fall down. "I'm ruined. I have no friends, no boyfriend, no reputation, and no nothing!"

"You're wrong. You have me."

"Since when?" she shot back at him.

"Since…I found out that I'm madly in love with you Blair Waldorf." He confessed.

Blair couldn't say anything. She felt like everything around her was spinning. "Y-you l-love m-me?" she stuttered.

"I'm not _in _love with you." Blair's heart sank. "I'm _madly_ in love with you."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But since you're going to France, I've decided to tell you now. That way I won't have any regrets."

"Chuck…I'm madly in love with you too." She smiled. Maybe her movie would have a happy ending after all. "And, I'll stay here, I won't go to France, because even though I have no friends, I've still got you and that's more important than anything that I've had before."

"Really?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes really." She answered. She felt herself smile. Screw Nate, Jenny, and her old friends. She has something that is better than all of them: **Love**.

**-**

**So what did you guys think? Bad, good, horrible? If you guys thought that this was good, I think I'll continue writing more Chuck/Blair fanfics.**

**Please no flames!**

**And don't forget to review! Every reviewer will get free cookies!**


End file.
